A Druids Battle
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: When the Druid Queen stumbles to Camelot barely alive, she instantly connects with King Arthur. bringing familiar faces Merlin is free to use his magic. however the queen brings the promise of war, love and heart break. Can Arthur hold on to the promise to his kingdom, his father and mainly himself.


A woman, to say she was not particularly a normal woman ran through the pitch black forest seeking desperately the familiar white tall walls of Camelot. That's not to say she did not look like you or me. Maybe it was her limp, or her nasty stab wound in her side. Maybe it was her pale complexion from her loss of blood. Maybe it was the hideous beasts chasing her that made her look different. It may also be the royal clothes of the druids that she was wearing.

She clutched her side as the blood gushed out through her fingers and onto her favourite lilac dress. It folded itself around her body and fell gracefully to the ground. Her sword and her bow were gone, lost in battle. Her hair, falling out of the braids; that separated one part of her hair from the other. It fell to just about the bottom of her back, it curled slightly and was a light auburn colour a rare colour and desperately coveted among her race. She tripped and fell crying out a little.

A tear slipped from her eye as she desperately put her arms out trying to gather some strength to pick herself up. She looked down at her torn dress, her dress in itself was a major fact in her sadness it was the last present her mother had given her.

Her legs were on show which was another shocker for the humans in Camelot. She tried to pull the last remnants of it around her body to try and provide a small amount of heat. Just as she did a violent shiver racked her body just as a harsh howl ripped through the silence of the forest. She looked behind her searching the darkness, her heightened eyesight seeing nothing. She pushed herself up onto her feet no longer feeling the cold, her pain forgotten.

Her hair that surrounded her small frame, did supply small amounts of heat but otherwise hindering her as it flew into her face and eyes in the wind. She heard the heavy thundering sound of an incoming enemy.

Having to call upon the element of earth, this element particularly known for its strength. She saw Camelot on the horizon finally glad to not have hoped in vain. She felt a giant paw on her back. She was pushed with such strength to the ground, into the dirt… again. She felt the sharp claws puncture her skin, she felt the claws enter her body deeper and deeper, she cried out in pain.

Her dress ripping even more she threw her hands out and the trees around her came alive.

As the trees moved as if on their own accord moved and attacked the woman's enemy it's branches wrapping themselves around the neck and limbs of the creature. As the branches tightened the woman turned and watched as her magic took effect. Being too powerful to need words. Not too many moments later did the life release the creature and the thin small female scrambled to her feet before anymore creatures showed up.

Being in even more pain now that her back was crying now too. She ran and ran. She kept falling her legs have been cut with the law branches which whipped her face as she ran past. Having twigs and leaves in her hair she broke through the tree line as she saw the gate to her sanctuary.

The two guards outside, flew to where they heard the noise. Their grip on their weapons tightened when they saw her. She flew towards them, trying to get away from the darkness and the silence.

"Sanctuary, I beg sanctuary" she cried. The two men looked to each other and back at the frail looking female. She was hunched over in pain, her once lilac dress no longer a dress and no longer lilac a mix between purple and red. She was covered in dirt and what was left of her dress was ripped only covering her breasts and her groin area and the majority of her legs. The back of her clothing ripped to shreds and a long deep gnash across her stomach, her dress rolling up and showing of how thin she was. She walked with a limp and her hair was matted, small twigs and leaves were snagged in the knots. The guards started arguing between themselves.

"Please" she breathed. "At least take me to the king" she begged. She was losing consciousness, her vision slurring she knew losing this much blood was dangerous. Her magic, the only thing keeping her alive. The guards nodded, knowing she would need medical treatment.

"Alright, but no funny business" one said gruffly. They each took and arm which didn't seem to badly injured. She sighed in relief one she was seeing the king and two she was basically being carried and didn't have to out any effort in. as she was roughly dragged through the endless cold stone corridors she just got colder and colder, slowly slipping from consciousness. She barely noticed a large door being opened, she was only awoken when she was roughly thrown to the ground in front of a handsome powerful man sitting upon a demanding throne. There was a smaller seat but equally as powerful seat next to the king himself. This man, the woman knew. But by the looks of thing through all the dirt and blood he did not recognise her.

"My lord" she whimpered. The man next to the king sat forward.

"Fae?" he demanded. Fae looked up at the man.

"Merlin!" she reached out for him as he rushed forward. He gave her his strength. In reality he wasn't very strong himself. But since he had moved to Camelot all those years ago, he had strengthened. His tall skinny frame, with his dominant cheek bones and his startling blue eyes. His cropped black hair with no style and his friendly nature. "where is Hannah?" he demanded. Fae always knew he had a crush on her friend and body guard.

"You know how she is, she got lost" Fae whispered. Fae turned her stunning purple eyes to the king. Startled by how good looking he was. She caught her breath. He had such a beautiful face. With a contrast between the king and Merlin had sharp features. Whereas the king had a strong jaw and a manly nose. With blonde locks that naturally swept to the left side of his face. His stunning deep dark blue eyes, which flickered in the torchlight. But right now, his face was pulled in a frown. Fae was determined that, that look was not nice to see on his face. She wanted to smooth it from his handsome face but she couldn't move. He leaned forward. Gaius ran in, with some medical supplies.

"Fae?" he asked, she smiled weakly. He rushed forward. Merlin holding the wound on her back to stop the bleeding. She winced as soon Gaius tried to treat her. The king has leaned forward. His head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He was in his chain mail as he had just come back from a hunt.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. She looked up toward him. She smiled faintly.

"The stories about you do not give you justice" she whimpered, her eyes fluttered, and Merlin shook her awake as she fell into his arms.

"What do you mean?" the king asked, about to get very offended.

"About how handsome…" she winced and took a sharp breath in. "your castle is" she chickened out. Everyone knew that was not what she was going to say.

"Where is Hannah? Henrik?" Gaius asked. Fae looked up. She looked toward, him clearly everything was spinning, her eyes fluttering. Merlin shaking her again. She woke up but only slightly.

"We were attacked. Henrik, he forsaw, somehow changed" she slowly started to fade. The king got off his throne. His concern and worry for the woman shone in his eyes. He also thought she was extremely beautiful. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes. She smiled up at the king. "Handsome" he smiled down at her. He scooped her out of Merlin's arms and headed towards the physians quarters.

"Merlin, who is this woman?" the king asked. Merlin following close behind. Merlin not sure if he could divulge any information about Fae simply said.

"A friend" Gaius hit him over the head, but was too busy attending to her wounds to tell the king otherwise. Arthur delicately put her on a bed in the main room. Gaius's home was full of potions and vials, books a fireplace.

"Merlin, light the fire, she's freezing!" Gaius complained. Merlin lifted his hand towards the fire place.

"Brisingr" His eyes flashed and the flame roared to life, Merlin continued as his eyes flashed, the bed Fae was on moved closer to the fire.

"I'm still not used to you not being a useless dimwit" the king grinned at Merlin. Merlin smiled back. The king moved toward the young woman. He sat next to her. For some reason, he was drawn to her, he couldn't put his finger on it; he had seen her somewhere before.

"What is it Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur studied the woman.

"These clothes, they are royal; well what was left of them was royal" he smiled sadly at Merlin. He also then noticed a branded mark. "I know this" he sighed. He then moved her hair away. He saw her pointed ears. He moved an annoyed look to Merlin. "You weren't going to tell me she was an elf? Or that she was a druid? Or that she was the princess Fae?" Arthur asked putting emphasis on 'Or' and 'the'. Merlin made spluttering sounds to Arthur and the king just gave him an extremely unimpressed look. Arthur gave her a curious look, thinking about where he possibly could have seen her before.

"What is it?" Merlin asked. He looked towards Fae, Arthur had moved one of the rips in the dress delicately a ghost of a touch. It was a second brand. Merlin frowned. "that's, not the elf branding" Merlin looked at the brand. It was just below her bosom. Every royal of every race had to be branded as children. No matter what.

"Gaius, what is this?" Arthur asked. Gaius looked over. He had just bandaged up her stomach and her back. He was working on administering some medication that would quicken recovery. He looked at it surprised.

"That is the branding of Nymphites" He indulged, as if sharing juicy gossip. "It's the ultimate breed. An Nymphite is an off spring of two inbreeds" Gaius grinned. Merlin looked at him as if to prompt him.

"Which is?" he asked. Gaius nodded to him as if he was getting to that part.

"One parent is part wood elf and or dark elf" Arthur and Merlin looked at each other just with their eyes and then turned their attention back onto Gaius. "Then the next parent is high elf and fairy" Merlin frowned.

"That's an awful amount of power in one body" Merlin almost whistled. Gaius nodded.

"And the extent goes to the first born" Merlin closed his eyes. "I believe her and Henrik are…"

"Twins" Merlin nodded. "And Fae's the oldest" He sighed. Suddenly Fae started to mutter something. A weird strange kind of light eliminated from her right side, Arthur lifted the blanket slightly and saw a large sphere, as she continued to mutter the words, the sweat on her brow from her fever visibly flew to the sphere and her colour returned.

"She's healing herself!" Arthur cried. He looked up at Merlin who did not look surprised at all. Fae coughed and squirmed about snuggling into the blanket. Arthur looked back towards the elegant looking woman with striking features just as the sphere disappeared and mused aloud. "How can one being have such powers as to heal oneself?" he asked. He looked back at his close friend. "Is she a threat?" he asked, first and foremost worried about his people. Merlin shook his head.

"You know those times that I mysteriously know when things are coming, or something big is about to happen and always have a solution to solve it?" Merlin asked. Arthur just nodded and waited for him to continue. Instead he turned his head to Gaius, who was the one to continue.

"Fae's brother, Henrik, can foresee the future. He can see what is gonna happen and the end result. Future may not be set in stone but Henrik will always know the outcome. No matter what" Gaius explained, he finished wrapping one of the wounds and moved onto the next one having to get a needle and thread out for her wounds on her stomach.

"He keeps his sights on Camelot, just to make sure we are safe, and prepared for everything coming our way. The simple fact that Fae is here, one without Hannah or Henrik himself and the state that she is in is shocking!" Merlin just couldn't understand.

"She is the queen of my people" Merlin said, trying to think of how she could possibly be in this state.

"When she was young, as the oldest child she was tutored in the ways of old. She's a priestess of the old religion. With that much power, she doesn't even need words to create magic, or use her power." Gaius explained as he wrapped clean cloths around her weeping wounds. All of a sudden Fae started thrashing around and cursing muttering different words, many of them being of the ancient language. Gaius commanded that they grab her flying limbs as she was only hurting herself more as her wounds were starting to settle she was only tearing them more. As it was Gaius was in the middle of sewing up all of her arms on her legs and arms.

"Would she have brought whatever did this to her here?" Arthur asked.

"Henrik Lamya amin" she cried. The ancient language resounded off the walls. "Elea haba nalla" she cried as her body thrashed, but as soon as Arthur touched her she calmed. Gaius looked between the king and the broken female.

"What did she say?" Arthur looked to Merlin. Merlin shook his head slightly.

"I don't know the full extent of the ancient language" Merlin stated. "But I think she is calling her brother" Merlin said.

"She can do that? She's not even conscious" Arthur argued. Gaius sat back, he had done everything he could for her while she was in this state.

"They are druids, when you are twins it means something different. They have a deeper connection, some say they can read each other's minds." Gaius said.

"My guess is, we find her brother and she will heal quicker?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

"Doesn't have to be her brother. But wherever her brother is Hannah is!" Merlin said. He looked concerned for this Hannah.

"I've heard you mention her before, who is this Hannah?" Arthur asked. Merlin smiled slightly as he thought of her.

"Hannah is Fae's and Henrik's body guard" Merlin said. Arthur looked at Fae.

"She didn't do a very good job did she?" Merlin got defensive straight away. Arthur straight away knew what was going on.

"She can't be everywhere at once if Henrik was in a different place Fae would have sent her to him" Merlin defended.

"You like her" Arthur stated. A teasing tone took over the room, as Merlin and Arthur bickered like the good friends they were, Gaius sat and fell asleep by the fire place and Merlin kept the fire going. Soon the conversation died down and Merlin and Arthur just sat watching the woman heal. She did the healing sphere a couple of times, which took her fever and the small cuts on her arms and legs disappeared.

"How did you two meet?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked up at him.

"Do you remember, all those years ago the very first time we encountered a druid camp?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

"you went missing for half a day" Merlin nodded.

"Henrik found me, they were hiding from us as your father still ruled and they would have been executed. Admittedly they would have been able to get away, but they did not want to meet you like that. They asked me if I would help them. Help them keep Camelot safe. They had underground caves of which I met Fae and I already knew Hannah, I had known Hannah for eight sun rotations before I met them. Fae offered me a gift" Merlin explained. Arthur was so wrapped up in Merlin's story he didn't notice the sky getting lighter.

"What did she offer you?" Arthur asked, looking back at the beautiful she elf lying brokenly on Merlins bed.

"I knew it was a part of my destiny to keep you alive until you became king. She offered me lessons in the ancient language in exchange for information. The updated information about Camelot enabled Henrik to keep an eye on its safety. They would summon me in the night if we were in trouble, they would always make sure you were safe" Merlin commented frowning slightly.

"what is it?" Arthur asked.

"Fae, was always asking about you, I remember one evening we just spoke about you as if she just wanted to know you" Merlin started to think. "Fae can read the stars, the stars map out everyones destiny. Along with she owns a dragon which also can tell you something about your future. I never thought about it before. You might be a part of her future" Merlin looked up at the king and friend. Arthur didn't know what to really think. Both Merlin and Arthur were shocked out of their thoughts when a mighty horn was blown. Gaius was shocked awake.

"That's no human horn" Merlin exclaimed. "that's of druid make" Arthur was up and at the door. He paused and looked back to Gaius.

"Stay with her no matter what, unless I come here personally I will not send for you" Gaius nodded. "Merlin you're going to have to come with me" Merlin nodded. The two friends quick marched to the front gates. There was one horse with a semi wounded and dirty man sat upon the exhausted horse. There stood a tall thin woman next to the horse. She had a bow on her back, she had her fringe on both side of her head tied around the back. She wore trousers and a long coat which had holes in, her hair still tied up but tufts were failing from her braids. She had storm grey eyes that changed colour depending on the light. She had soft facial features but still managed to keep the sharpness of the elves.

"Greetings your majesty" The man said. He had the same auburn as his sister, he had the same sky blue eyes as his sister, and that was the only likeness they had. Where Fae was small and thin. Henrik was tall and built, his arms were the same as sir Percival and the same kind of build. His hair was long and finished just above his eyes, and was a curly mop on the top of his head. Where Sir Percival was mainly brawn and slight intelligence Henrik was both.

"Hannah! Henrik!" Merlin exclaimed. Henrik smiled at his young friend. Hannah looked down and smiled. She couldn't help it, even under the circumstances she was happy to see her most beloved Merlin again. She was frowned upon as she was elf and Merlin was a human druid.

"If you would follow me, I'll take you to your sister" Arthur said politely. The man on the horse looked at him. He was studying him as if making sure he was good enough. Hannah was looking at her king in shock. When she saw what Henrik was doing she shook her head at him.

"She came here? We must she her!" Hannah spoke for her Prince who seemed pleased with whatever he was seeing. Perhaps it was the amount of guards around or the prosperity of Arthurs people, they seemed happy and Henrik even saw a few druids around who were not afraid of living in this kingdom anymore.

"When she came, she was badly wounded. She has been healing herself every hour. Merlin has helped out as much as he can but I believe she needs your help" Arthur explained weary of these new people feeling strangely protective of the helpless female in Gaius's chambers.

"What do you mean badly wounded?" Henrik demanded. Hannah looked at Henrik.

"When I left her, she had a wound on her stomach but she sent me to you" Arthur looked to Merlin. That was exactly what he said had probably happened.

"Merlin, brother" Henrik put a hand on the scrawny boys shoulder. After getting off his horse. "Take me to your queen, we must heal her. We bring grave news" Arthur looked at the man so easily commanding his man servant around. Merlin knowing that Arthur and Henrik would clash looked to his king. Arthur nodded at him and walked ahead of them Hannah by his side. Arthur looked at Merlins love interest.

"You and Merlin have known each other for a while?" Arthur asked. She smiled and nodded.

"About twelve sun rotations now" She looked up at the human. He was tall, and broad. He was about two sun rotations older than Henrik and Fae but Hannah was younger than all of them. Arthur had witnessed twenty four summers whereas Hannah had only seen nineteen. Fae and Henrik were considered young to be the only surviving royal family at twenty one rotations Merlin being the same age, Arthur could not take orders from Henrik especially as he was older. However he was proud and stubborn to go with his experience.

"How was your journey?" Arthur asked not really knowing what else to say. Hannah looked sideways at him.

"Swift" she said, she stood tall her posture straight. She walked with a grace unknown to humans; she didn't have the clumsy stumble Merlin had. Arthur knocked, just to alert Gaius.

"Gaius, this is Prince Henrik and guard Hannah" Arthur greeted fully aware they already knew each other. Arthur still walked swiftly to the Queens bedside. He knew this was her friend and brother but he smiled in satisfaction when she stilled in her shifting when he moved hair from her face. Henrik watching closely him and Hannah moved closer. Taking in her lack of clothing, due to the rips and the amount of blood; covering the tattered material. Henrik started to undo all the bandages. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw her wounds. He had to look away and swallow.

"There's one on her back as well" Arthur said quietly. Henrik undo all of her bandages, Merlin, Hannah and Henrik all connected hands. Two bodies one side of the bed and they created a circle over her body. But as soon as Arthur moved away she started thrashing and crying out. Henrik looked put out. Arthur came forward again, he took the woman's fragile hand, Hannah took his other one and Merlin took Fae's other Hand. As all three of the druids looked toward the sky, they started chanting their healing spell. Arthur could not help but look at the beautiful woman.

"lye vanima tari" (our dear goddess) Gaius just stood and watched. "tua lye tua tinu" (help us heal your daughter) as their circle started to glow, Fae gasped as if she was seeing something behind her eye lids. "lye laita a'mael tari" (we praise you beloved goddess) as Fae's colour started to come back to her face. The bruises on her arms and the fever all but disappeared. "tua he arwen tarien" (use your power to save her) all four of them stood there for three quarters of the day. They only stopped when Fae actually opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the worried face of king Arthur.

"My lady" he greeted. She couldn't help but smile. "how do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Like I got attacked by Goblins"


End file.
